Knight in Shining Armor
by Jackarooster88
Summary: Ginny gives her point of view on Harry. Only a one shot!


A/N: Just to make sure all of you don't get confused this has nothing to do with Unbreakable Love. It's only a one shot that I had in my head.

Disclaimer: Umm... nope nothing.

I guess it's a great feeling when you know who your going to marry at the age of sixteen. An even better feeling when you know you've found love at ten. That's pretty much how I've always felt. Knowing that I would one day be walking down the aisle to greet you. But unfortunately every other girl who had heard the story grew up with the same thoughts. We all grew up on stories about you. You could even call them fairy tells. How you would come and sweep us off our feet with just a quick smile, you would be our Knight in Shining Armor. Even though most of us knew you were only famous for one reason. Because you were "The-Boy-Who-Lived". It all amazed us that at such a young age you were already powerful. A boy who could protect and love us no matter what.

We all always had our little minds working overtime. Trying to plan how we were going to meet you and when we did what would we even say? I guess you could say I lucked out.

All my life I always hated my brothers. Not necessarily hate but they just annoyed me at times. But for once one of them came to my advantage. Not that it would matter though. You barely even realized I was alive until my fourth year. Of course you knew I was there but I was always seen as Ron's little sister. Not Ginny. But once you noticed me I felt I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to hide my feelings and go out with other people. All of the girls who knew your story wanted to be in my situation. And what do I do? I walk away. I give up and try to hide my feelings. But that wasn't a very successful plan. You did what every girl wanted you to do. You smiled and I became yours.

Of course it wasn't as simple as I had thought. We had trouble with other girls wanting you to be theirs. But instead you chose me. I always had trouble figuring out why you picked me. I was never the prettiest or the smartest or the funniest but you picked me anyway. I even asked you before why you did pick me. You just laughed and said you felt true love coming from me. You held me closer and I never felt any safer.

Of course there were other obstacles besides girls. For instance: My brothers. They all loved and adored you before we started dating. After that you kept getting evil glares from them although we both knew you were the only boy they would let me be with. And even with all the glares you stayed by me. You never let another boy get too close to me. You always held me tight and told me that you loved me.

It was then the day that my dreams and fantasies were coming true. Of course it wouldn't be complete until I walked down the aisle towards you. And that day did come true.

Of course you had to get permission from my mom and dad and my brothers. And you proposed the right way.

You took me out to dinner and got down on one knee and asked. I was so shocked. My hand shook the whole time you put the ring on my finger. My wish finally came true.

Although it wouldn't be a happily ever after until I saw you waiting down at the other end of the aisle. And that day did come.

As you said I was even more beautiful that day. You even had a little tear in your eye. But of course you will never admit it. When the priest said you may kiss the bride you dipped me low and gave me a long and passionate kiss.

Of course there was more to add to the fairy tell. And that would be more then one it would be two.

We announced to the Weasley family that I was pregnant a year after being married. They were so happy. But they could never match the excitement that you had. You were so excited that you started painting the nursery right away.

Of course you were even happier when we found out it was twins. Fred and George almost matched your excitement.

When James and Sirius were finally born we were shocked at how much they looked like us. James looked exactly like you, with the messy black hair and the sparkling green eyes. Sirius on the other hand had orange hair and brown eyes. They were beautiful. They grabbed onto our fingers with their little fists. And we couldn't help but be proud.

And hopefully they would find their princess' to save one day just like you saved me.


End file.
